


Fairy Shoe Person [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: How I Met Your Mother, Sesame Street (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: comment_fic, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6710455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "Fairy Shoe Person" by gladdecease.</p><p>"Lily's found out what Barney's job is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Shoe Person [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fairy Shoe Person](https://archiveofourown.org/works/190600) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



Length: 0:41  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/fairy%20shoe%20person.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Amplificathon 2016!


End file.
